


The Light

by vailkagami



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: Nothing is in sequence.Some things just Are.





	The Light

It is the light she sees first; the glitter of distant galaxies, the all consuming rightness of a supernova, the birth and death of the universe (this or another), the beginning so full of light it ceased to have meaning, the end filled with a different kind of brightness where every glimmer was like a beacon in the blackness and its loss significant. They all come first. All of these are the first thing she has ever seen, and the last.  
  
She finds herself on a world falling though space, and the world is gone, and it is on fire, and it is gone, and someone walks around her on that world and looks at her insides and checks her functions and deems her worthy, and she does not acknowledge their existence beyond taking notice that at some point in her own they were there, for they do not matter. They are not there at any other point of her timeline.  
  
Another one checks her functions, and the planet is on fire, and they open her doors and they are screaming and they say, “good to go” and then they go, out there, where everything was bright and full of wonder and nothing is in sequence.  
  
She does not get attached to anything but the stars. Her pilot is dust. Her pilot leaves her behind to rot.  
  
They see many things together, but not at the same time and in the same order and in the same way, or the moments her pilot wants. They return to the planet that can not be burning for it is still there, they are on it, it is there, and has already formed from dust and that is beautiful but also sad. Her pilot talks about her a lot in words that make sense sometimes, and she is left to rot.  
  
She rots a while. She is full of wonder and a part of the stars and not on fire when this world is and she never worried.  
Patience has no meaning for her. It is a word that she knows, like Expectation, and Loss.  
  
Someone else comes at some point, has come, will come. There can be no happiness at meeting someone for the first time whom she has always known. But there can be happiness.  
  
They say something to her. She hears, “Hello, old girl,” and everything slips into place.  
  
  
5 November 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during NaNo this year, when I hit a block in the main story I was working on and still needed to punch out some words. So I just started this little piece without thinking about what I was doing or where it was supposed to go at all, and somehow the result is something I like well enough to post it here.


End file.
